


Secret Dreams

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-07-25
Updated: 2008-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-06 19:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1869087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Sometimes dreams do come true.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Secret Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes dreams do come true.

**Title:** Secret Dreams  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 4  
 **Characters:** Harry/Draco  
 **Rating:** PG overall  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) 's prompt: Secret  
 **Author's Notes:** Sometimes dreams do come true.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Secret Dreams

~

Draco squared his shoulders to prepare. He was done with keeping secrets, it was time for action.

Brushing aside questions, he marched over to Gryffindor, a determined look on his face.

People tried to stop him, but wordlessly, he Disarmed them all, advancing on his goal.

When he got to Potter, the entire table was yelling. Ignoring them, Draco hauled Potter close. “Mine,” he growled, moving to seal their lips...

“Draco!”

Draco blinked, snapping fingers in front of his face bringing him back to reality.

“You’re staring again,” Pansy muttered.

Draco sighed. His secret life was so much more satisfying.

~

Harry briefly caught Malfoy’s eye. He looked away. Ron and Hermione were already suspicious about how focussed he was on Malfoy’s every move, it wouldn’t do to have them notice him staring again.

If only Malfoy knew how he really felt...

“We all have secret lives, you know,” Luna said, cleaning one of her radish earrings with a napkin.

Harry blinked. “What?”

“Sometimes dreams can become reality. Isn’t that what magic is?”

Harry shook his head. Frustrated by contemplating what he couldn’t have, he rose. “I’m off.”

But in the hallway there was his goal, seemingly waiting.

Harry stepped forward.

~

Was he dreaming? Potter, alone, was walking towards him. Here was his chance.

Draco waited, not flinching even when Potter was mere inches from him.

“You’ve been watching me.”

Draco laughed dryly, looking away. “As if.”

Potter smiled. “Want to know a secret?” he whispered.

“Secret?” Something fluttered in Draco’s stomach.

“I’ve been watching you, too.” Potter’s look was like a physical touch.

Draco tried to smirk. “I’d noticed. Why?”

“I thought you were plotting something.” Potter blushed. “But now...”

“Now?”

“You interest me.”

“Potter...”

“We could be friends.”

“How?”

“We just do it.”

Draco stared fate in the face.

~

Once he’d regained his breath, Harry pulled Draco close, slipping his thigh in between Draco’s legs. “Brilliant,” he sighed contentedly.

Draco spooned against him. “We seem to be improving with practice,” he murmured.

“Can’t rest on our laurels, though,” Harry whispered, pressing a kiss to Draco’s shoulder. “Practice is the secret to our success.”

“Any more practice and we won’t have time for much else,” Draco said dryly.

“Lovers are supposed to spend a lot of time together.”

Draco froze. “Is that what we are?”

Harry laid his head against Draco’s shoulder. “Always.”

Draco smiled. Sometimes dreams did come true.

~


End file.
